Excuses
by O0oJulieto0O
Summary: Emmett forgot to pick up the girls from the mall. Alice and Rosalie hate being kept waiting. Will our favorite teddy bear of a vampire survive?


Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! Ok my story might suck seeing as how it's my first one. After reading all these fanfictions I thought I would give it a try. Sooooo here goes nothing!**

NORMAL POV

"Emmett stop freaking thinking about pressing the button and just press it! For the love of Carlisle, it is just Mario party." Edward said as he shook his head.

"Shut it Eddie!" Emmett yelled while glaring at Edward. "Six. Six. I want a star. Be the star. Wait...be the dice!!" Shouted Emmett when he slammed the A button into the controller.

The dice rolled slower and slower and stopped on a ...five. "Stupid game, always taking Edwards side!" Emmett hurled the controller into the TV. Sparks flew everywhere; the screen went black as the clock blinked seven.

"Emmett that is the third TV you've broken this month! What is Esme going to say? And don't even think about blaming me or Jasper." Edward stomped up the stairs muttering to himself something about Bella, Alice, eight hours ago, and mall.

With a sigh Emmett walked over to the closet in the corner and pulled out another TV. Jasper just shook his head.

"Emmett when did we get a closet full of TV's?"

"Ummm... I got them after I broke the TV last week." Jasper decided to follow Edward example and escape Emmett by going upstairs.

Emmett didn't notice him leave. He was too busy hauling the broken TV outside. As he started to hook up the new TV the clock caught his eye. He just stood there staring at the TV.

"It's seven..." You could almost see the gears working in Emmett's head. "Six? I was supposed to be doing something at six..."

FLASHBACK

Center in on Emmett a foot away from the TV dressed up as batman.

"Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah... BATMAN!" Windows were breaking as Emmett sang along with the TV. (A/N: I've done that before my family ended up throwing stuff at me! How can you not sing along?) Alice had to cover her ears as she walked into the room.

Putting on her best puppy face Alice yelled, "Hey Emmmmie, want to do a favor for me? Alice had to yell because the TV was so loud.

"That's a great idea Alice." Emmett said all this in a flat tone his voice never leaving the tight clad superhero fighting crime on the screen

"Thanks so much Em! You need to pick me, Rose, and Bells up at the mall at six o'clock. Last time we drove there Bella tried to steal the keys and go home early. Jazz is taking us in the morning so we are covered then!" Alice was jumping up and down as she squealed this.

"Sure Alice." Emmett didn't even blink.

"Don't be late!" Alice screamed over her shoulder planning on how she would kidnap Bella for their little trip to the wonderful world of SHOPPING!

"Late to what?" Emmett asked as a Goldfish commercial came on.

END FLASHBACK

"SHIT! ALICE IS GOING TO BE PISSED. I DON'T WANNNNNAAAAA DIEEEEEEEEE!!" Emmett cried while falling to the floor. He was rocking back and force with his thumb in his mouth muttering "Rose...hate me...no more...us time!"

His feelings of misery and sadistic thoughts brought Edward and Jasper downstairs once again. Both looked annoyed and ready to hit Emmett out of his moping.

"Emmett why are you in the fetal position? Did Dora get canceled or was it Scooby-Doo?" Jasper was trying not to laugh at the sight of huge muscle-man Emmett rocking back and force like a little kid.

"Mall...Alice Bella Rose...Take home at Six...Seven now...Alice kill...Rose...hate me..." stuttered Emmett.

"Jasper, carry him into the garage and put him into the backseat of the Volvo. We have to go get the girls and stop them from killing Emmett. Rose doesn't like waiting, so Emmett better come up with a good excuse."

ONE MINUTE FROM MALL

Emmett finally stopped rocking back and force. Jasper immediately started sending waves of calm.

"GUYS! Why didn't you slap me earlier? I don't even have a good excuse, and we are pulling into the parking lot!" Emmett looked scared shit-less.

"Em, we tried like five times. You just wouldn't snap out of it. So I hope you can come up with something good on the spot. It can't be that hard." Edward looked seriously pissed off at this point. (He could hear Alice ranting in her mind and it annoyed him.)

"You aren't the ones facing them." cried Emmett.

"Stop complaining Em. We're here. The girls are by the fountain and Rose and Alice are pissed beyond belief. Thankfully for you Bella fell asleep or I would be pissed at you if you made her mad." Edward critiqued.

FOUNTAIN

(EM POV)

'God Alice and Rose looked ready to kill. Bella was still groggy from when she fell asleep. She'll be distracted by Eddie and vice versa anyway. Here goes nothing.'

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" screamed Alice. Rose just stood there and glared at me. 'Ouch my excuse had better be great. Thank Carlisle for Jazz who was sending waves of calm towards the little fairy I call a sister.' I thought.

'Edward, well Eddie just stared at Bella as usual. I wonder if that freaks her out. I would be-'

Alice's shriek of "Emmett, are you even listening?"

"OMC Alice, My ears are bleeding! Just let me explain... Me, Jasper and Eddie here left at exactly 5:30 to be here on time. Then I realized that it was almost six and Bella would be hungry so we stopped at Wal-Mart.

At the front of the store was this sweet poster for Rock Band. While I was looking at the poster Jazz and Eddie here decided to get the food. When I went to catch up to them this little leprechaun popped up in front of me.

He was all gimme you lucky charms. I was all dud I have a girlfriend and even if I was gay you would have to take me to dinner first, and then we would talk. Then he kept hitting on me so I started to jog around the corner to the food court. Jasper was walking around carrying an open bottle of lemonade for Bella.

I knocked into him, making the lemonade splash onto him and Edward. Obviously we went to the bathroom to clean off the lemonade. But guess what was in the bathroom? Some of the pack were in there break dancing to the rap music coming over the speakers. They heard me laughing at them and challenged us.

I was all dudes we gotta go pick up the girls. Then all of a sudden Jasper pulled out a mask like those guys in the Jabberwockies and so did Eddie here. Then they started dancing just like the Jabberwockies. They beat those dogs into the ground. I was all "Oh my Carlisle" and the pack was all like "WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST!".

Once they left I went to buy some shirts for Jasper and Eddie to wear since theirs were wet. When I came back I saw Mike and Tyler challenging Edward and Jasper to a game of Pretty Pretty Princess. We were getting our asses kicked for a while.

Then Jacob showed up, the pack had come back whining about their defeat. He started to play and he was pwning us at it. Then I was all "Hell no! No dog is going to beat me at pretty pretty princess! So I used my secret pretty pretty princess attack and wiped the floor with those losers.

Then we realized that it was 6:50 and we drove here as fast as we could. And here we are!"

NORMAL POV

Edward and Bella had gone to get the car halfway through the excuse because Edward couldn't take anymore. Jasper and went with so he could carry some of the bags.

Alice was on the floor laughing and Rose was standing there shaking her head. Emmett just stood there basking in his genius.

-SMACK- Emmett started rubbing the back of his head. Rose could hit really hard when she wanted to.

The only thing she said as she walked away was "IDIOT."

**Soooooo there was my story! My friend actually tried to use that as an excuse...while at least part of it. I just remodeled it in this fanfiction! So review please! Flames will be used to make cookies to give to the good people who review!**


End file.
